


Behave

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Fingering, Sex Toys, dom/sub dynamics, use of toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: What if you wanted to tease Dean but things didn’t go as planned? Or did they?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of plot.

Dean has been away for too long and you have needs but the last couple of days, you never got to talk to him, as he was rather busy. You took matters into your own hands.

You took pictures of yourself with a new toy you got from the store, from an angle that Dean would think it was his point of view. You put it in your mouth, sucking at it as you lift your hand up, taking a picture while you look straight into the camera, wide eyed.

Dean texted that he’ll be home latest by tomorrow, but you couldn’t wait a day longer and knowing Dean, it could also mean that he might not be home, as something always came up that takes him to other places. You’ll never get used to it, but you’ve learned to live with it.

When you finished and finally found your release, you felt much better. Lying in bed, still naked, you edit the picture, making sure to focus on your wide eyes, adding  _‘Wish you were here’_  to it and sent it out.

Just as you were about to place your phone back on the nightstand, a sound startled you. You heard a beeping sound right in front of your bedroom door. Dean entered the room as he was fishing out the phone from his pants. He didn’t look at you and you took the chance to cover yourself up with your blanket. His eyes were instead fixed on his phone, looking at the picture you just sent him.

Feeling embarrassed, you pulled the blanket up to cover your nose and squinted your eyes, looking at him. He glanced at you before his eyes returned to his phone, you could feel his mood changing. He appeared a bit unimpressed. You would never have done it, if you knew that he was on his way here. You thought that he would still be far, far away.

* * *

Dean threw his duffel bag in a corner before he paced around, not saying a word. He grabbed his leather jacket and was about to walk out the door again. That was, when you knew what you need to do and jumped out of bed. You grabbed at his flannel, holding him back and tugging at it until he turned around. It was then, that you could see his clear green eyes staring back at you.

Kneeling on the floor, you hooked your fingers into the front pockets of his jeans as you look up at him; worried and scared that he would just leave you here and go away again for lord knows how long.

_“Stay. Please? It was wrong of me not to wait for you. I won’t do it again.”_  You looked up to him, staring at him with the best impression of ‘sad puppy eyes’ you could do. Dean was breathing hard, his hands balled to fists as he stared down at you. You could see that his mind was working, contemplating on whether he should be leaving you here to go have a drink or deal with you.

Dean was trying his best not to just throw you on the bed and fuck you merciless. But that was something he wouldn’t do, even if he wanted nothing more. No, he had to teach you a lesson first. Teach you, that it was rude of you not to wait for him. He had been anticipating seeing you again and he even left Sam to deal with the aftermath in order to get home sooner. Home to his girl. But then he caught you doing this and his blood was boiling.

“I’ll do anything you want if you stay. Please?” You start to rub his thighs, trailing your fingertips on the fabric of his jeans, pleading for him to stay.

_“Anything?”_  He growled low, cocking his eyebrows at you. You swear that for a fraction of seconds, you could see a smirk at the corner of his lips.

_“Anything, Sir…”_  You said in a hushed tone, trying your best to hide your grin. It was an epic fail though and the only thing you could think of was to look down to the floor as you try to contain yourself.

When you felt relaxed enough you look up again, your hands travelled to the front of his pants and to your surprise, you could feel something hard against your palms. So, it turned him on after all, you laughed to yourself internally.

Dean let out a soft groan before he closed his eyes. You moved a little further up and licked at his crotch. As your tongue hits the fabric, you could feel his cock twitching on the inside, succumbing to the touch. Your hands went up to unbuckle his belt and as you were licking away, your fingers work on his button. Just when you were about to pull down the zip on his pants, Dean stopped you.

_“I don’t think you deserve that.”_

_“Please? Let me. I want to make up for my mistake. I want your cock, Dean. I need it. I miss how it feels to suck at it, feeling it twitch in my mouth.”_ You pleaded with him, but he wouldn’t listen as be began to look away. Frustrated you let go off him and sat back down as he walked around you to sit on the chair that was across of your bed.

_“It seemed like you were doing just fine without me, sweetheart.”_  Dean sat down and stared a hole in your back. You could tell by the tone of his voice that he was angry and you don’t know why, but it turned you on.

_“No, Sir. I need you! I need a real cock. Yours.”_ You muttered softly but you didn’t dare to turn around, keeping your eyes trained on the floor. You knew better than to disobey him now.

_“Yeah? Is that so? Show me.”_

You turned yourself around and began to crawl towards him, but he grinned and stopped you in your tracks.

_“Not on me, baby girl. Show me how bad you want my cock on that toy of yours.”_  He gestured towards the bed where your vibrator was still lying after you used it. You slowly changed your direction and climbed on the bed, positioning yourself against the headboard, facing Dean.

_“Be a good girl. Show me how much you want it and I will maybe let you have the real one.”_

You spread your legs apart, granting him a view that makes him swallow hard. His tongue came out to lick at his bottom lip before it returned into his mouth. God you wish that you could kiss him right now, tasting his sweet tongue.

Placing the vibrator to your mouth, you began to twirl your tongue at the tip, circling around before you took it in your mouth and moved it further in, your eyes fixed on him. You could see Dean shifting around in his seat, clearly trying to find a comfortable position.

You wanted to giggle but you knew better than that. Trying to conceal your joy, you turn your mind back to the vibrator in your mouth. You imagined that it was Dean’s cock. It has a good size, but it was nothing compared to the real thing that was sitting a couple of feet away from you. With your other free hand, you began to rub circles on your clit, tickling your bud as you got wetter by the minute.

_“Put it in your pussy. Imagine that it was me. Fuck it good, sweetheart.”_  He began to palm his dick through his jeans. Your heart was beating fast. By now you would do absolutely anything to get your hands on his cock.

You turned the vibrator on and let it travel down your body, leaving a trail of wetness down to your core. The vibrations sends your body shivering. You massaged it against your slick folds, letting it bathe in your wetness before you carefully placed it at your entrance and pushed it in. You gasped as you felt it enter your cunt and left yourself time to adjust before you began to thrust it in and out of you. Your other hand still rubbing away on your clit, giving you the sensation that you need.

_“Am I fucking you good, darlin’?”_  He growled at you and in the corner of your eyes, you could see that he lowered his jeans down and was now stroking his thick cock, the tip pink and shiny from the pre-cum. It turned you on even more and you began to fuck yourself faster.

_“Ah. Yes, Dean. Faster! Fuck me harder!”_ You moaned, as your other hand worked around your bud. It wasn’t long until you neared your second orgasm of the tonight. You felt your orgasm building up, the vibrations hitting the right spots and you had to squeeze your legs tight, not to come too soon. Not before he allowed you to.

_“Shit. Oh fuck, Dean, can I cum?”_ You were panting hard as you moved your hand quickly, pushing the vibrator in and out of your pussy. All the while, you were watching Dean. Watching him watching you, his eyes full of lust and hunger.

_“Will you behave, baby girl?”_  He asked and you nodded, hoping he would trust you again.

_“Yes. Yes, Sir! I won’t do it again. Please, Sir, can I cum?”_  You were pleading with him, as the words escaped your panting lips.

_“Now.”_  The sound came out a hiss and you needn’t be reminded twice. Arching your back, you came for the second time. A big smile resting on your face as you closed your eyes.

* * *

Coming down from your high; you opened your eyes to see Dean leaning over you as he reached between your legs. Patting your hand away, he slowly started to remove the still vibrating vibrator, but then smirked and paused when it’s half way out. The tip just hitting right on that spot. The spot that was way too sensitive by now and the vibrations against it almost sends you off the edge. You could see that Dean was naked, the tip of his dick throbbed against his stomach. You didn’t know when and how Dean got out of his clothes but you’re awfully glad he did. Just looking at him made your mouth water.

_“Now, are you sure you’re going to do anything I ask?”_  He watched your reaction and waited for the reply that’s delayed. All this because he’s being a tormenting son of a bitch, just to get even over a picture – but you did tell him anything and you’re true to your words.

_“Y..yes….”_  Your voice trails off as a hand moves over his to try to move it away. Like that was going to work. His dominant side was out in full force now; and you were screwed. Literally and figuratively.

_“Wrong answer, sweetheart. Try that again? Are you sure you would do anything for me?”_ His voice so low you almost couldn’t hear him. With that question the vibrator was being twisted just enough to bring you close to a third orgasm, but you were left hanging on edge.

_“Yes, Sir!”_  You felt like the air has been sucked out of you as you breathed heavily. You arched your back, your body yearning for a third release.

_“Now that’s a good girl.”_ Dean smirked but instead of letting you cum, he left you hanging and the vibrator was gone.

Before you could even blink Dean turned you around and slid you to the edge of the bed, making you look up at him with your hair hanging off the side. Wide eyed, you had an idea of what was coming, but was hoping for something in return, and soon.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You yearned for him, wanted to feel him. Will Dean give you what you craved most or will you get more than you bargained for?

Dean’s hands were roaming your body, touching every inch of your curves before both of his hands rested on your breasts, kneading them and slapping at them. His fingers twisting at your nipples, pinching and pulling while he shoved his erection in your face. You arch your back at the sensation and you could feel the tingling feeling between your thighs. Your tongue shot out automatically and you could already smell his pre cum. You wanted to taste him, taste his cock. Dean loomed over you, a grin on his face.

“Tell me how much you want me, baby. Tell me how much you want my cock.” He growled, his fingers still pinching at both your nipples, pulling at them before he let go and let them spring back, followed by a slap on both tits, earning a gasp from you.

“I want it, Dean. Please..Sir? Give it to me. It has been too long!” You were whiny, literally begging him. It was hard to talk when the thing you wanted most is rubbing against your lips but you weren’t allowed to take it. All you could do to ease your longing was licking at it while he ground into your face.

“Open your mouth, sweetheart!” He commanded and you smiled and did what you were told, already anticipating the moment you would feel him in you. The moment, when you could finally wrap your tongue around his beautiful cock.

Dean hesitated for a couple of seconds but to you, it felt like hours. “You can do better than that, darlin’. Open up wider! Tongues out!”

You followed his instruction as he pulled you back a little bit, the top of your head hanging off the edge of the bed now. Without another warning, he pushed his dick into your mouth and began to thrust his hips against it. You had to adjust to it, fighting against your gag reflex as you kicked your feet up and when it didn’t work, Dean pulled out, letting you cough. You could already feel the tears running down the sides of your eyes.

“Ready?” He asked after a pause, before he lined his cock at your mouth again and you nodded yes before you opened your mouth wide. You were not used to his thickness and lengths anymore, he has been away for too long but slowly, you got a hang of it and you could take him in even further than the first time.

“Good girl.” You heard Dean purr, as his thrusting picked up. His one hand still twirling around your nipples and slapping your tit as the other one slowly traveled up your chest.

His big hands clawed themselves around your neck, applying slight pressure on it and you could feel his cock pressing into your throat more.

“Holy fuck, so good to feel my cock twitching in your throat, sweetheart. Now, let’s see if you can take it in further.” He pushed himself in and you didn’t object, not that you could.

Dean slid himself in as far as he could - as far as you could take it. His balls gliding along your forehead before they rested on your nose, it was hard to breathe now.

“Oh yes, take it, darlin’.” The hand that was twisting your nipple went up your chest to your nose, pinching your nose shut so you wouldn’t breathe while his other hand was squeezing down on your neck, feeling himself as he was in your throat. Dean stayed like this until he felt you kicking about with your feet. That was the signal for him to release you and take it out again before you’re going to pass out.

“C’mere.” He had a mischievous grin on his face and you turn around and got off the bed. You didn’t know how he wanted you so you knelt before him and Dean was pleased with our quick thinking.

He bent down to kiss you for the first time and it felt like heaven to feel his tongue claiming your mouth as you taste the sweetness of the peppermint gum he chewed on his drive home. Dean let out a soft moan as the taste of your tongue hit his, he could taste himself on you and he’s not going to lie. It fucking turned him on.

“Sir? Please let me have your thick cock, I want more.” The voice came out soft and you couldn’t suppress your grin when you looked up to him. Dean stared back, his eyes lit up as he saw how much you enjoyed this. Just as he thought that he possibly couldn’t fall in love with you even more, you go and showed him different kind of ways to love him and he falls for you all over again.

“Come get it, baby girl.” His hoarse voice alone sent shivers through your body and you really didn’t need a second reminder. You licked your lips and placed your mouth to the tip of his cock, spreading little kisses before your nibbled down his shaft until you reach his balls. You carefully lick at the balls, your hands cupped around the tip of his cock and moved it up and down while you suck in a ball and let it out with an audible ‘pop’.  

You nodded with his ball still in your mouth, your eyes wide, staring at him like he wanted you to. Dean could burst right there. It was such a beautiful sight to see your face buried between his legs; your big eyes staring up at him. He never thought he would find happiness. He never thought he was worthy of love but then you came around and showed him that he does deserve all these things. That he does deserve you. And when you had sex for the first time and he was taking you from behind and you moan to him that he should pull your hair and slap your ass, that moment was really the cherry on top. He knew then, that he won’t ever let you go again. 

Moving your head up and turning your attention back to his cock, you swallowed him whole, your nose hit his body and Dean’s hand sneaked around your head, pulling at your hair and guiding your face to and fro. You tried your best to keep your eyes open and look up at him. After the first careful thrusts, he began to move his hips against your face harder, fucking your mouth harder, sliding his cock deeper in your throat until he hit the end and couldn’t go any further. He pressed your face against his body, holding it there while he enjoyed the sensation of your throat squeezing at the tip of his cock. Your hands were placed on his thighs, nails digging into his flesh.

When Dean could feel the pain in his thighs increase while your nails dig even deeper, he let you go and you came up again, panting. Tears were streaming down your face as you looked up to him again. Dean smiled as he bent down to kiss you, lapping his tongue around yours, drinking in the taste of him and you.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart.” He breathed in your mouth and you felt light headed hearing the praise. It could mean that he would fuck you and let you come again. Lord knows you need it, it wasn’t fair of him to leave you high and dry and the tingling feeling on your pussy was still there and it won’t go nowhere until you can let it out.

You looked up to him, a smile on your face as you await his instructions. You didn’t dare to cross him now, not when his mood is lifted again.

“You want me to fuck you?” His hand found its way back, his fingers tangled in your hair as he pulled back, making your head tilt up to him.

“Oh yes. Please fuck me? I need to feel your cock inside of me, Sir.” You begged him as he came down for another kiss.

“Yeah? How so? How do you want me to fuck you?”

“I want you to fuck me hard. I want to feel your pulsing cock in my pussy, filling me up, my wet pussy lips hugging your dick tight as you slide in and out of me… Sir!” You could see his cock twitching and coming to life as you told him what you want him to do to you and you couldn’t help but grin.

Dean made you stand up and climbed on to the bed on all fours. His fingers travelled up your thighs until he reached your slick folds. His fingers brushed against it and you could hear him moan.

“So fucking wet. I hope that’s because of me.”

“Yes. All you, Sir.” You breathed out, the feeling of his fingers on your sensitive cunt was almost enough to send you off.

“Spread your ass for me, sweetheart.” He instructed and you did, your heart skipped a beat because you know what will follow and hell, have you been dying to feel him on you.

You leaned down, chest pressed against the mattress and placed your palms on your ass cheeks and held them apart, granting him access to all of you. Dean knelt down and you could feel him breathe heavily; hot air hitting your wetness. He parted your folds with his nose, before he kissed down softly, growling as he tastes you on him, sending vibrations throughout your body.

Dean began to suck at your cunt, taking your bud into his mouth and lick at it, making you moan into the bed and arch your back, sticking your ass higher up. He takes a pause and spit down on your ass crack, letting the spit roll down to your cunt before he lowered himself down and toying your ass with the tip of his tongue.

“I missed your taste. So sweet.” He whispered against your cunt, hot breath tickling at it. You were biting down on your bottom lip, wishing that he would stop teasing you and for the love of god, that he would finally let you come.

“Dean..” Your muffled cry went unheard.

“Good?” He smiled as draw his tongue back from your asshole and bit down on your butt cheek before he placed a soft kiss on it.

“Y-yes, Sir.” You voice was shaking, the tease was torture.

All of a sudden, Dean let go of you and you could only hear him opening and closing the drawer on his side of the nightstand. Soon you could feel his hand on your ass again, he was rubbing at it before he slapped down, hard. You yelped up at the sensation.

“You want it, babe?” He moaned as he saw your hand sneaking around your butt and spreading your ass for him.

“Yes, Sir! Please!” You really couldn’t wait a minute longer.

“Well let’s see what we can do to take care of this issue.” Dean leaned into your view, with an anal plug in hand.

“Open up sweetheart, this needs some lube.” He said with a smirk as he pointed the plug to your face. Going on pure instinct, you open wide for Dean to put the plug into your mouth to suck on. Rolling your tongue around it, you then realized he (at some point) picked up a slightly larger one that you were accustomed to.  Looking at him; he guessed your thoughts and gave a kiss on the forehead.

“Relax. You know I always take care of you.” Picking up the lube that he had tossed onto the bed from the drawer, he placed a generous amount onto you. Dean then proceeds to take the plug from you and give you a quick kiss. Slowly, he slid it into place. You were holding your breath and bit down on your bottom lip, almost drawing blood before you lowered your upper body down, biting into your fist.

Dean’s cock was toying around your pussy entrance, making you whimper against your fist. He groaned as he slid his cock into your pussy, pushing it in until you could feel his balls against your sensitive spot. As he began to thrust, you felt it slapping against your ass. The sensation on it almost made you cum right here and there but you couldn’t, he won’t let you.

Dean had one hand wrapped in your hair again, yanking you up so that you were arching your back; the other between your shoulders. He slid it down to your hip to keep you right where he wanted you as he picked up the pace.   

“Shit, I have forgotten how good this felt. How right.” Dean groaned as he began to fuck you harder, resting his chest against your upper back, his mouth inches from your ear. “You want it hard, baby girl?” He asked you, tongues licking at your temple.

“Yes! Please, Sir! Fuck me hard!” You were panting and it was hard to think, almost harder to answer him.

Dean placed a kiss on your temple before he let go of your neck and hair before he took hold at your arms and pulled them back, making you arch against him so he could fuck you harder and faster. Hot body smashing against you and you were so close. A wave of orgasm was right on the horizon and it will hit you soon.

“Oh..yes..fuck..yes, Dean.. Sir. I’m gonna cum. Please can I cum?” You breathed heavily as you ground your ass back to meet his thrusts.

“Right with you, baby.” Dean growled out of breath as he thrusts even faster - if that was even possible.

He let go of your arms and leaned over into you, putting his hand around your throat; his grip tight enough to send you over the edge. You were squeezing your muscles together, trying  to hold in your orgasm until he said you could let go.

Your squeezing didn’t went unnoticed as Dean felt the pressure on his dick. “Fucking hell, now!” He shouted and you let go, sending spasms throughout your whole body your pussy cramping on Dean’s dick, trapping him in.

He let go of your arms and you fell forward with him right behind you. Dean’s arms wrapping around your waist as he kissed a trail down your spine while he was coming down from his high.

“Jesus!” Dean’s orgasm was gripped right from him by yours and he was completely content for a moment laying on top of you.

With a smack on your ass and a kiss on your shoulder, Dean got up. Laughing, you rolled onto your side; sore and swollen, but content. Still, you wanted more. You needed more. You could never get enough of him. Not in a million years. Giving him an evil little smirk, you beckoned him back over to you.

“Oh, no, sweetheart. Round two has just begun. Kind of. “

“What do you mean?” Your smirk left your face, not liking the sound of this.

“We have dinner at your parents, remember?” Oh shit, yes, you almost forgot. It was your mom’s birthday dinner and you told her that you would be coming. “So, get up and shower. We’ll wrap your sexy ass in a dress and we’ll go.“

As he started walking towards the bathroom, leaving you in a complete ready to kill him moment, he turned with a huge grin on his face.

“Oh, don’t you dare take that plug out, sweetheart. Dinner will be much more enjoyable.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is taking full control and you can’t complain. Up until your ex boyfriend shows up.

Dean was sitting on the bed, waiting for you to come out of the bathroom. He was nervously tapping on the bed with his fingers before he combed through his hair with them.

“C’mon, sweetheart! How long do you need?” He started to get impatient but his frustration subsides the moment he saw you walking out, dressed to the nines. Dean let out a whistle before he eyes you up and down.

You strolled over to him in your little black dress. It was perfect and you’re glad you found it in the stores the other day. It was not too revealing but also not too boring. Just right for your mom’s birthday celebration. 

Dean extended a hand and as you grabbed it, he started to tug and led you around to sit next to him before he moved closer and nudged at the base of your neck, spreading little kisses, making you lean into his touch. The tingling feeling between your legs was back and you don’t know how he does it but Dean is the only one who could make you feel that way. Every fucking time.

He pushed you back with a grin, so you were lying on the bed now, as he began kissing you hungrily, claiming your sweet mouth, letting his tongue trail along your lip, sucking and nibbling at it before pushing in his tongue. You pushed your tongue against his, moaning into his mouth as you felt your wetness pooling in the center of your panties.

“Dean. What are you doing? We need to go!” You try to talk some sense into him, but secretly, you needed to remind yourself that you should to be on your way, to no avail. Dean let his hands travel up your legs, feather light touches raining on you, as he got out of the bed and kneeled beside it, lifting your legs up, his eyes trailed along your thighs and came to rest on your panties and you were sure that he spotted the damp spot. Dean bit lightly down on his bottom lip, the look alone could send you over the edge.

“You’re wearing panties? Let me fix that.” He smirked before he proceeded to take it off and let it slide down your leg. Dean took it from you and put it to his nose, taking a deep breath before he tucked it into his pant pocket. “For safe keeping.” He winked before he put his hands on your knees and up and to the side, so that you were hugging them to your chest. You were lying there, exposed to him and you couldn’t help but feel the wetness dripping around your heat.

“Dean..-“ You were about to tell him to stop when you were cut off by your ringing phone. Dean paused and grabbed at your phone on the night table. He took a look at the screen before handing it to you. Probably scanning the caller to decide if you should answer it or not.

“It’s your mom. You would want to take that.” He said as he handed the phone to you, still a mischievous grin on his face. Sitting up quickly before Dean could object, you grabbed your phone and walked to the bathroom doorway before turning around to face him as you took the call.

“Hi mom!” You said too enthusiastically before you cleared your throat. “Yeah, Dean’s coming too.”

You answered her question as you kept staring at Dean. He just smirked before walking over to you and you couldn’t shake off the feeling that that boy is up to no good.

Dean pulled you against his hot body and gave you a quick kiss on your neck before he pushed you further back, pinning you against the doorframe with his body. Crushing you under his weight and you could feel his hardening dick ground against your heat.

Dean sucked at your neck one last time before he slowly knelt down, all this with a devilish smirk on his lips. His hands grabbed at your dress to hold it up as his nose brushed against your wet core, inhaling deeply. You looked down at him as you saw him raising an eyebrow, signaling for you to grab at your dress to hold it up for him. You rolled your eyes at first, which earned a stern look from him and you knew that you’ll regret the eye rolling later. Or at least he’ll let you feel that you regret it. Finally you give in and were holding the dress up with one hand while the other was still holding the phone.

Your mom was saying something but it was hard to understand with the pulsing sound of your heart in your ear.

Dean lifted one of your legs over his shoulder to gain access and started going down on you. His tongue parted your slick lips as he lapped and nuzzled at the wetness that was flowing down there. You bit down hard on your bottom lip to prevent you from moaning as you kept talking to your mother.

His tongue expertly found your nub as he began to suck at it, sending little spasm through your body when he used his teeth to nibble lightly at the sensitive bud.

“Oh..” You yelped, as he circled his tongue around the end of your butt plug. “No, everything’s fine mom. I just stubbed my toe.” You could feel Dean chuckling against your pussy. Oh, he’s enjoying this, alright.

“We’ll probably be lea- ah…” You swallowed hard as he drove two fingers into your pulsing heat, moving them in and out and curved them just right, as he sucked in your bud, letting his tongue lap around it in his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, you continue your sentence. “..leaving very soon. I..I can’t wait..uh..for you to meet D..Dean.” You manage to say and you were almost proud of yourself for not giving anything away. Or at least you hoped that you didn’t. 

“Fuck, Dean, I’m going to cum!” You mouthed to Dean as he looked up at you. He grinned against your heat and began to finger fuck you harder while his tongue tickled your nub.

“Alright mom.. b..bye!” You immediately hung up and buckled your hips, chasing an orgasm that was long overdue.

Abruptly, Dean stopped and withdrew his fingers before he stood up and licked his digits clean, making slurping sounds in the process. “Time to go, sweetheart.”

“What? I was about to come, Dean!” Your voice came out whiney but Dean wouldn’t listen. He pulled you against him and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear; his eyes had a glint to them.

“Oh really? Should I do something on that?” Dean asked before turning you around with one hand.

He took your phone from you and placed it in his pocket before he put your hands on the frame and bent your ass towards him. “Maybe I will.” He growled in your ear before licking at your lobe.

Dean slid a hand down your back before placing a couple of fingers around the plug and gave a sharp tug, earning a gasp from you before he knelt down and began licking away at your dripping cunt again.

“F..ffuck!” You moaned, leaning your head on the frame and bowing back into his tongue. You were right on edge when he stopped, again. Right as your orgasm was about to begin. You could even feel your legs shaking. Goddamn him!

“Come on sweetheart. We’re going to be late.” He said, standing up and patted on your ass before he guided you out of the door, his tongue darting out to lick at the remains of your juice around his lips.

 

* * *

“So, you must be the infamous Dean!” Your mom greeted the two of you and guided you right to the table where everyone else was already waiting.

“Sorry, we’re late. The traffic..” You trailed off and wanted to apologize more but your mom was already absent, as she eyed Dean up and down. That’s when you knew that Dean has sucked your mother under his spell as well.

“You were lying about how good he looks, honey! He looks even better than the pictures you sent me.” She said, when she pulled him into a hug. “Welcome, honey.”

Dean sent you a side eye and you suppressed your laugh. When your mom parted from him, she placed her hands on his arms and rubbed them. “No, I mean it. You’re so handsome, what do you want with a dull girl like my daughter? She must bore you to death.”

“Mom!” You cut in and she began to laugh before she told the two of you to take a seat. Dean took a seat next to you and leaned in to whisper in your ear. “If she only knew, right? By the way, you owe me big time.”

* * *

 

In the middle of the main course, you start to shift in your seat. Sitting for a long period of time with a butt plug makes you uneasy and you tried to find a comfortable position to sit in and taking it out was not an option. There’s someone in the room who would protest.

Suddenly you felt Dean’s hand on your thigh and you looked up to him. He was talking to your brother, making jokes about something but his hand crept up your thigh and sneaked under your dress. You were trying to hold him back, placing your hand on top of his and giving him a tug but it was futile. Dean wouldn’t be stopped. You try to breathe evenly, concentrating on your food while you try to push your bottom back a bit, your bare skin scraping against the chair.

You cleared your throat and took a sip of wine, almost coughing it out when his fingertips brushed over your folds. You looked over to him again but he just kept on talking. Oh, he’s good. He’s really good. Playing innocent while his evil hand is doing dirty.

Dean increased the pressure on his hand as he squeezed your thighs, wanting you to part them for him. When you didn’t comply, he pinched you and almost made you cry out. That was going to bruise, but after this night, it may be worth it.

Finally, you knew that you can’t fight it and parted your legs a little, just enough for him to explore your pussy. Dean’s fingertips trailed along the center of your folds and rubbed against your bud, while he kept talking and eating with no care in the world. Your breathing picked on while your heart was beating fast.

Dean massaged your clit, slowly and slightly, his fingers ghosting over your heat. He didn’t rush things but soon, you felt your orgasm building up again, having never found a release since the last time he went down on you. Gripping at his arm under the table, you dug your nails into his flesh while he continued to draw circles on your bud, ever so lightly. You start to feel the heat and rest your head on his shoulder, making him look over to you.

“You ok, sweetheart? Headache?” Dean asked you before he placed a kiss on the top of your head. Oh, he’s good, alright. Acting like he had no clue.

“Just feeling a bit flushed.” You said in a hushed tone. Dean cupped your face with his free hand while his other hand was still up to no good. Drawing steady circles on your clit, spreading the slick around for greater pleasure.

He leaned closer to you, his mouth ghosting at your ear. “Now.” Dean’s muttered low and that was when you knew you could let go. You came hard but remained silent, biting down on your lips, almost drawing blood, as you drenched his fingers in your juice.

“We can catch some fresh air after dinner.” He said a bit louder now and kissed you on your temple with a grin.

“Aww. Look at them! You two are adorable.” Your mom cheered you on in awe and you smiled a weak smile in her direction.

When everyone was back to theirs and deep in conversation, Dean rubbed his hand in your juice and straightened your dress into place. He licked them clean while he looked you in the eye, and you hoped that nobody noticed, before he continued with his food.

* * *

 

There was no dessert, as your mom had invited family and friends over for an evening celebration.

The music was playing softly in the background while she was preparing desserts and cakes in the kitchen. You went to help her and not soon after, you saw Dean walk into the kitchen.

“Dean! Do you want to help too?” Your mom was overjoyed because normally, the guys won’t bother helping in the kitchen.

“Uh..I heard there’s pie, ma’am.” He said, winking at you.

“Honey, why don’t you set the desserts in the living room? Let Dean help you.” Your mom handed both of you big pies and as you were about to walk out with Dean trailing behind you, she made you stop in your tracks. “Oh, and honey, Brian will be here too. I hope it’s not too awkward for you? But seeing he’s the son of my best friend, I had to invite him.” Before you could protest, she turned her back on you and worked on the other pies and desserts.

Dean was close to you while you walked to the living room with pies in your hands. “Who’s Brian?” He asked curiously, there are things in your past that you didn’t tell him. Not that you didn’t want to but you never gotten around to talk about unimportant things.

“The son of my mom’s friend. He was well… my boyfriend in college. The first. You know.” You said nervously as you set the pie on the table and Dean did the same.

Dean stepped closer to you and hugged you around your waist as he looked down on you. You knew that look and you knew that he’s not amused by the fact that your ex- boyfriend will be at the party too.

“Don’t worry about him. It was ages ago.” You tried to calm him down. Standing on your tip toes, you inched closer to his ear and whispered “I’m yours.”

“You are.” He growled and pulled you closer to him, making you feel the swelling in his pants. Dean kissed down on you lustfully, his tongue trailing along your lips before you parted yours and let him in. There could be others watching but neither one of you cared. Dean kissed you roughly, as if he wanted to mark his territory. “Let’s go somewhere.” He breathed into your mouth as he jerked his hardening cock against your pussy again.

“Hhm.. I would love that but we can’t. Not now.” You whispered breathlessly and gave him a peck on his lips before you winked at him and turn around to help your mom with the other desserts. You knew that this was the second action that will earn a punishment from him and honestly, you couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

“Hey, Y/N!” Brian greeted you cheerily with open arms and you couldn’t do anything but let him hug you. He had always been the light of the party, always in a good mood. You could see that nothing had changed.

“Hey Brian! How are you? “ You watched Dean over Brian’s shoulder, who by the looks of things was ready to throw a punch. You’re his after all and you couldn’t remember the last time Dean let another man come in between the two of you.

“Doing good! Rhonda just got back from the shop, just in time for the show next weekend.” Seizing upon opportunity quickly, you jumped to Dean’s side and gave him an all knowing glance. You hugged his arm and entwined your fingers with his.

“Brian, that’s Dean. Dean, Brian.” You introduced them and you could see Brian’s smile fading just a little before he regained his composure.

“I think you may appreciate his girl, Rhonda. She’s kinda up your alley.” After giving Dean a wink, you pointed out the window to a 67 Ford Galaxie 500; dropped down low and all shined up. It was a dark blue with black interior and chromed as much as you could.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Brian. “That’s Rhonda? Hell, Y/N made it sound as if your wife just flew into town”.

“Oh no! Single here! But yeah, Rhonda is actually my car. My pride and joy. I put all I have into her”. Brian smiled proudly.

“Couldn’t tell.” Dean muttered inaudibly but you heard him great. You elbowed him, signaling that he should take it easy on Brian.

“You should see his Baby, Brian. Now, she’s definitely eye-catching.” You said, trying to guide the conversation to safe ground. Maybe the two would bond over cars?

Without missing a beat Dean motions out the window to Baby and adds “Eye-catching, has a 502-cubic-inch big block on an Hotchkiss performance suspension. 18 ft. of badassery right there”. You could see the spark in Dean’s eyes when he talked about Baby and it reminded you why you loved him.

“Wow!” Brian whistled, leaning on the counter looking at the cars. “Well, since we’re comparing ladies, mine has 240-cubic- inch 6 cylinder engine, and an three-link system suspension with coils.”

“Technically, the three-link went into place on the ‘65. Did you get them redone or something?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“Dean!” You hissed at him, trying to now find a way out of this mess that you created. Car talk for some reason was not working well this time.

Brian narrowed his eyes and looked at you before his gaze rested on Dean. “Trying to keep her in shape. How about we test them out? If I remember right, Y/N loves a good drag race.”

Shit. “That’s up to Dean.” You try to look anywhere but at Dean.

Dean looked Brian straight in the eyes and replied “V8 vs. an V6.” He chuckled lightly. “Not worth the time. I prefer more of a challenge. Sorry, buddy.”

“Suit yourself. Maybe some other time. Enjoy dessert.” Brian said. You could see that he was disappointed but he wouldn’t let it show. “See you later Y/N, it was nice seeing you again.” And with a kiss on your cheek, Brian left the room without even a glance at Dean.

“Brian, huh?” Dean hissed and pulled his hand from yours. “I don’t need this shit.” He grunted and stormed out of the door. You jumped after him, holding him back by his arm. He turned around swiftly and growled. “Tell me now if there’s another ex boyfriend of yours that wants to start a pissing contest with me. At least I’d be prepared for that one!” He was mad and continued to walk towards the door.

“Dean, please. Don’t leave now.” You pleaded with him, you grabbed his arm tightly and hugged it, holding him back and you could feel his body soften to your touch. “We haven’t had any desserts yet. And there’s pie. C’mon, you love pie. My mom even made you cherry pie.” You smiled up at him sweetly and you knew that he’s going to give in. He could never resist your smile and puppy eyes and when he returned your grin, you knew that you had him around your fingers.

Dean knew that Brian was a thing from the past, still he couldn’t get over the fact that Brian had you under him, over him and everything in between. He could draw moans from you that only he was supposed to hear. Brian could make you smile and hold you in his arms. He could watch you sleep and hear the funny, yet musical noises you made while you sleep. Brian could taste your sweet skin. Just thinking about it made Dean nauseous.

Dean cleared his throat and regained his composure. “Alright. I’ll get us some pie and you think about where we can go have that. I’d prefer somewhere private.” He winked at you before he bent down for a kiss, sucking at your bottom lip before he parted and walked to the dessert table.


	4. Part 4

Dean walked back towards you, two slices of pie on a couple of plates and a smile as wide as the horizon. When he walked over, he couldn’t help but notice you shifting around, moving from one leg to the other, seemingly nervous.

“Greedy, aren’t ya?” You returned his smile but it wouldn’t go unnoticed that you were feeling more than uncomfortable at this very moment. As needy as you were, you reached out to grab a plate from him, grinning wide.

“Hey, you know that I don’t share pie!” Dean raised his shoulders and smirked before he bent down to give you a peck on the cheek. “Is something wrong?” He whispered concerned when he parted from you and stilled in his position until you answered him.

“I’m not very comfortable at the moment.” You whispered back shyly and tugged around at your dress nervously. “Uhm..the plug.”

“Well, let’s go see if we can do something about it then..” A wink from him and you could melt. He offered you his arm and you happily hooked your arm into his.

“You know where we can go?” Dean asked as he let you lead the way and you took his hand and pulled him along with you.

“My old room.” You winked at him as you took the steps first.

“Huh. Well, that’s kinky.” Dean said, a smug smile on his face as he admire you from behind, and watched you go up the stairs. Every now and then, he could catch a glimpse of your plug and hell, if he’d say that it didn’t turn him on, he would be wrong. He felt a light twitch in his groin and god, he needed to adjust the brain in his pants.

When you reached the room and waited on Dean to catch up, he pressed his body close to you, bending down to kiss you hungrily and you couldn’t help but answer his kiss with a hunger equal to his. Your tongue bumped against his teeth as he explored your mouth and when he stopped kissing you, his lips traveled down your jaw and came to nibble at the sweet spot on your throat. You could feel him grinding his erection against your stomach and you started to giggle.

“Someone’s happy that he’s going to get to eat pie.” You joked around and you could feel him chuckle against your skin.

“Need to drop these and eat something else, sweetheart.” His hot breathing against your ear sends a chill down your spine and if you’re not careful, the wetness would soon be dripping down your leg.

You took the pie from Dean and placed them on a table in your old room before you took his hand in yours, leading him to the upstairs bathroom. Wrapping an arm around your waist, he hugged you from behind as you were walking, pulling you closer to him and grinding his crotch against your ass. “Ah fuck, Dean, we won’t get there if you keep doing that.” You joked, but if you think that will make him stop, you’re wrong.

As soon as the door to the bathroom was closed and locked, Dean pushed you against the door. He lifted you up and one of his hands grabbed you by the back of your neck and pulled you down for an open mouthed kiss that left you breathless.

Quickly, Dean turned you around and before you knew it, you were bending over the sink, as he held you down. One hand was still placed firmly at the back of your neck, while he tugged away at his belt with his other hand, your face inches away from the mirror. You could watch him as he tried to free his cock with a fierce determination on his face.

“Have to be quick, Dean. Otherwise they’ll get suspicious.” You breathed, the hot air fogging up the mirror by where your mouth was.

“Don’t need to tell me twice, honey. Been waiting to do this since last night.” Dean growled low, his fingers wrapped around his shaft as he pumped and lined it at your entrance. But instead of sliding in, he toyed with it, coating the tip of his cock with your slick as he rubbed it against your pussy, drawing soft moans from your lips.

“Fucking tease.” You whimpered, not knowing how long you could take this.

“Oh, look who’s talking.” Dean let out a mean chuckle and continues his torture on you.

“Dean!”

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“You. I want you!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Shit, Dean! Fuck me already!” You blurted out before breathing out a meekly “Please?”

Dean didn’t need you to ask for him again and slid home, bottoming out in one go and fuck, it felt perfect.

“You like that, huh? My big cock filling you up, darling?” He grunted as he started to pump himself inside of you, the one hand that was on your neck was holding a handful of your hair and he pulled your face up to look at him through the mirror, the other hand was slapping down at your ass, hard. “Look at me!” It was an order and you knew better than to do otherwise.

“Y-yes.”

“Oh, honey you feel so fucking good.” He breathed heavily, his hand travel from your ass to tug at your plug and gave it a twist, triggering your sensitive nerves, which makes you yelp. You felt so full and the plug made you even fuller.

“Love it how your pussy takes my cock so good. So. Fucking. Tight.” He said in between thrusts. Yet as soon as he hit the next stroke, making you moan he moved out of you; turned and lifted you up, pushing you against the wall so you were looking straight into the mirror again. His hands firmly gripped at your thighs, holding you up.

In one swift motion, he was back inside of you, filling you up to the hilt as he kissed you, preventing you from making a sound. He kissed down your jawline and neck while thrusting before pausing to look at you.

“You need to take a good look at the mirror there, honey.” Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow as he gave you a warning in _that_ tone of voice.

You looked at him, eyes widening and grabbed his shoulders tighter.

“What? I can’t..” You gasped as he thrusted in, hard.

“Oh yes. You can. And you will.” He whispered low next to your ear. “Or I’ll stop.” He paused mid-stroke and glared at you.

“Ah..fine.” You sighed and as soon as the word left your lips, you felt him quickly slapping your ass.

“What was that?”

Trying to arch down onto him, you start to whimper. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” Dean’s evil smirk was back and he slammed back into you, letting you chase the orgasm that was building. 

Watching the mirror, you saw what Dean got to see all the time. Your face flushed, your cheeks all different kinds of pink and your eyes starts to glaze over. Your nails began to dig into his shoulders and you arched your back as your orgasm starts to roll over you.

Feeling her walls tighten around him, Dean let himself go, burying his head in the crook of your neck and breathing heavily against you.

After a moment, he looked at you and smirked. “Up for dessert now, sweetheart?”

“Smartass.” You laughed quietly.

“Damn straight.” He helped you down and disentangled from you before he tugged his clothes into place and helped you clean up. “Ready?” He asked you, holding out a hand for you to take.

“As I’ll ever be.” You smiled at him and laid your hand into his.

Dean opened the door for you and made an exaggerated gesture for you to exit first. Earning him a laugh and a smack on the ass for you.

Three steps out of the bathroom, as you were whispering and joking, you ran into Brian, almost literally.

“Uhm..Hi Brian. What brings you up here?” You asked him nervously, fidgeting with a few strands of hair.

“Downstairs bathroom was in use, so I came up here. What about you guys?” Brian gave Dean and you a suspicious look.

Dean winked and talked with a grin on his face. “Oh, nothing. Y/N was giving me a tour while having dessert. The pie was delicious, if you know what I mean. See you later.” And with that, Dean dragged you off towards your old room.

“That was rude, Dean!” You hissed as he pushed you into your room before closing and locking the door behind him.

“Yeah? Well. To be fair, it’s none of his business and totally called for.” Dean replied darkly. “Now, before we go back downstairs.” He strolled to the bed and took a seat. His tongue came out to lick at his lips. And if that is not his sexy look, the look that could make you cum in an instant. 

“Strip.”

“The hell?!”

“Don’t question it. Strip.” He said it again, more firmly this time.

With an eye roll, you got out of your dress and stood in front of him in only your heels. He motioned you over to him and with a smirk, you sauntered over.

Dean reached over to cup between your legs, drawing a moan from you as you leaned into him and run your hands through his hair. He leaned closer, teasing your pussy with a few kitten licks while he slid a hand around your body to the plug.

“Relax.” He breathed, hot air brushing against your folds. You close your eyes and grabbed a fistful of his hair in your hands.

Dean started to move out the plug while he sucked in your clit before he flickered his tongue against your sensitive bundle of nerves. He could feel your nails digging into his scalp and pulled out the plug before you came on his tongue.

You leaned on him to steady yourself and when you felt like you could talk again, you looked down and saw his emerald green eyes staring back at you.

“How about we finish those actual desserts and go home? It’s _my_ turn now.” You smiled at him.


End file.
